Yoshitaka Igasaki
is the and the father of Tsumuji Igasaki. He was the Igasaki who originally fought the revived Gengetsu Kibaoni. Character History Yoshitaka was descended from the Igasaki Clan ninja who originally defeated Gengetsu Kibaoni in 1571. As an Igasaki, Yoshitaka trained to become a ninja and, when the time came, he defeated his father, the Former Last Ninja, in battle. As per the Igasaki Clan tradition, the young Yoshitaka slain his father at his request and became the new Last Ninja having inherited his father's Nintality upon his death. As the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka fought against the revived form of Gengetsu Kibaoni, who had returned as a Youkai following his fall and defeat in the Sengoku era. During the climax of their fight, Yoshitaka used 48 Sealing Shuriken to seal Gengetsu Kibaoni and his army. In the present day, it was believed that Yoshitaka had died, but in reality, he was just hiding, returning to assist his grandchildren in their fight against Youkai Kamaitachi and the rest of the Kibaoni forces. To do so, he gives the Ninningers their OtomoNin Shuriken to fight fairly with the enlarged Youkai. He then fully appears to the Ninningers after Takaharu talked about assuming his mantle, revealing to them that he was still alive and well, and fairly disgruntled about the assumption of his passing. As a result of his age, Yoshitaka cannot fight the Kibaoni Army Corps like he used to, and has to wait for his grandchildren to surpass him as a ninja to become the next Last Ninja. When the dojo is brought to the of the Kamen Riders due to altering reality with the , Yoshitaka appears in the where he is found by Takaharu and arguing with chief about the existence of Youkai. Returning to the dojo, Yoshitaka is nearly erased from existence along with his son. He is saved when the Ninningers team up with Kamen Riders and to destroy who orchestrated the plot, returning them to their own world. Yoshitaka later appears when his grandchildren return to help Kamen Rider Drive destroy Shocker's , giving Drive a special Nin Shuriken which transforms into an OtomoNin, combining with Shurikenjin to form the Shurikenjin Tridoron combination which destroys the Rider Robo. Later on, it would be revealed that he knows of the existence of the End Shuriken which supposedly is able to fully eliminate Gengetsu Kibaoni. But he never used it and choose to seal Kibaoni instead, under unknown reasons. When his son calls in the previous two red ninjas to teach the Ninningers how to be true ninja, Yoshitaka meets with the original Red hero, Akarenger. Uniting with the red ninja teachers after the Ninningers prove their potential, Yoshitaka asks for patience as it will take time for his grandchildren to grow stronger. Akarenger understands this, noting that he has watched over many Super Sentai in the same way. He was found and attacked later on by Kinji Takigawa, an American whom he revealed to have met during his travels who begged to be his pupil, but was rejected on the grounds that he lacked Nintality. However his insistence caused Yoshitaka to relent, telling Takigawa that he would take him as an apprentice, but only if the latter could defeat him in battle, in the hopes that Takigawa would give up upon such an impossible task. Instead, Takigawa took Yoshitaka's words to heart and trained by mimicking his skills to heighten his Nintality, as well creating his own StarNinger equipment from referencing instructions from his autobiography "I am The LAST NINJA", finally coming to Japan to defeat him. Yoshitaka however, presents him a new challenge: defeat his grandchildren, and the apprenticeship would be his. It is later revealed that the real reason he does not accept disciples was because of a bad experience he had with his first: Kyuemon Izayoi. Following the Ninningers' defeat of the first of Kyuemon's Izayoi ninjas, impressing a young boy enough to wish to be Takaharu's student, Yoshitaka scoffed at the idea of Takaharu teaching others to be ninja for a long while, confessing that the boy reminded him of when Kyuemon asked to become his own student, while he still had pure intentions before becoming a tool of evil and the Ninningers' enemy. Apologizing to his grandchildren for what he saw as his failure as a ninja tutor, Yoshitaka confided in Takaharu and Fuuka that the source of their power lay within the Igasaki's Nintality, specifically their father, revealing that the cause of the disappearance of his son's Nintality was in fact due to it being stolen by Kyuemon. When Nagi expresses a desire to know more about being the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka decides to let him feel what its like to be the Last Ninja. To that end, he sends Nagi and the others inside an RPG game based around being the Last Ninja, setting Nagi as the protagonist of the story. When the Ninningers decide to accept Mangetsu Kibaoni's challenge despite knowing that it is a trap, Yoshitaka decides to let them go without his aid in the face of their greater display of independence. However, prodding by Shishi-Oh convinces him to aid his grandchildren in the fight by reclaiming the captured OtomoNin. Following the return of Gengetsu Kibaoni, Yoshitaka takes Takaharu aside to train him for the final fight against the general. While Takaharu took it as any other training, Yoshitaka keeps telling his grandson that he has to kill him if he wants to be the Last Ninja. When Takaharu tells him that he, nor the others, will never kill their mentor, Yoshitaka reveals the catch for becoming the Last Ninja: killing the previous Last Ninja so as to fully absorb their Nintality. Family *Former Last Ninja - Father **Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor *Tsumuji Igasaki - Son **Takaharu Igasaki - Grandson **Fuuka Igasaki - Granddaughter *Harukaze Katou - Daughter **Yakumo Katou - Grandson *Unnamed daughter **Nagi Matsuo - Grandson *Unnamed daughter **Kasumi Momochi - Granddaughter Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Mastery :As the Last Ninja, he is a master of ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo, and has used it with his comrades to fight Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Peak Human Condition :Even at his current age, he is still able to perform great feats, like jumping from a very high tower and landing safely if shaky. However, as a result of his age, he cannot fight the Kibaoni forces. ;Demon Sealing :By using the Sealing Shuriken, he was able to seal a very powerful youkai like Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Cloning :He is able to create countless versions of himself, effectively distracting even other ninjas. ;Linguistic Skills :For some peculiar reason, Yoshitaka peppers his speech now and then with Italian. According to Takaharu, Yoshitaka can communicate with aliens 30 times, implying he knows their languages. ;Whirlwind Generation :He was able to create a whirlwind with his bare hands to power up a Flame Technique of Goton Nin Shuriken. ;Disguise :As a ninja master, he is skilled in makeup and disguise. ;Culinary skills :He seems to be very good at making oden and ramen. ; :By outstretching his hand to the target, he can bind their movements, causing the target's arms to bind their body. AkaNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'AkaNinger Shuriken' *48 *Ninja Ichibantou Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoshitaka Igasaki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As a young man, he is portrayed by , who is the eldest of Takashi Sasano's four sons. Notes *Based on the surnames of Yoshitaka's grandchildren, he also has three daughters, Harukaze Katou and two who have so far not been seen nor named. *Like Engine Birca from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Yoshitaka sprinkles his speech with Italian. *At 67 years old, Takashi Sasano is the oldest Sentai actor to play a Ranger.http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/172368 Counting Power Rangers, he's tied with Arthur Ranford, who was also 67 at the time he portrayed Albert Smith. Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Igasaki Clan Category:Sentai Red Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers